


Mission Brothers or More?

by ForensicBec



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicBec/pseuds/ForensicBec
Summary: When Elder Grant is paired with Elder Young and sent to Norway, who knew how it would end up.





	1. One

Today was the day.  
After three months of training the Elders were about to find out who their mission companion would be and where they would be spending their mission.  
Elder Grant smiled to himself and looked round, wondering who he would be spending two years of his life with. If he was honest with himself he wanted to be paired with the greatest Mormon he had ever known, Elder Kevin Price. Price was always top of the class and also very attractive, not that Grant would admit that out loud. Whoever was paired with him was extremely lucky.   
As Grant looked round another young man caught his eyes. Young, another missionary, who never failed to make Grant smile. Young looked over at Grant and smiled wide at him, causing Grant to feel his cheeks redden. He immediately looked down and heard Young chuckle to himself.   
“Way to blow it.” Grant thought to himself and kicked the floor lightly.  
Grant looked up when he noticed people huddle up around Price and smiled, joining them.  
“Oh boy! Oh boy this is it guys! This is it!” Price said, grinning at them all.  
“I can’t believe the day is here! We’re gonna get to go out and see the world!” Young said jumping on the spot and grinning.  
Grant chuckled at Young and nodded, agreeing with the chorus of voices.  
“Do you have any idea where they’re sending you, Elder Price?” Elder Smith asked him and smiled.  
Grant quickly looked up at Price and smiled, wondering what his answer would be.  
“Well… Of course, we don’t really have final say over where we get sent… But I have been praying to be sent to my favourite place in the world…” Price answered and smiled, lost in thought.  
“Well if you prayed for a location I’m sure Heavenly Father will make it happen. You’re like the smartest, best most deserving Elder the centre has ever seen!” Grant said quickly to Price, getting a bit too close to him.   
“Aw, come on you guys.” Price said, giving Grant one of his winning grins.   
Grant grinned back and joined the others, who had grouped up behind Price. As he walked over he glanced over at Young, who was looking back at him looking slightly annoyed. Grant smirked to himself and turned to Elder Green, listening to him talk about where he hoped he would be sent.  
“Elders, form a line and step forward when your name is called.” The voice of the Mission President boomed out. All the Elders quickly got in line and smiled to themselves. It took all of Grants self-control to not jump on the spot.  
“Elder Young!”   
Young grinned and ran forward.  
“Yes sir!” He said and bit his lip lightly.  
Grant watched him and smiled softly, looking him up and down. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach as he held his breath waiting to find out who would be paired with Young.  
“Your mission brother will be… Elder Grant!”  
Grant gasped slightly and grinned.  
“That’s… That’s me!” He shouted and ran over to Young.  
“Hello brother!” He said and hugged Young. He smiled more as he felt him hug him back tight.  
“And your mission location is… Norway!”  
“Oh wow, Norway!” Young said and grinned.  
“Land of gnomes and trolls!” Grant shouted and jumped up and down.   
He quickly turned to Young and grinned wide. He had never been so excited in all his life and spending it with Young was the icing on top.  
They both walked back and watched the others, Young wrapping his arm around Grant’s shoulders. Grant blushed lightly and put his back around Young’s.   
Elder White and Elder Smith were going to France and Elder Green and Elder Cross were going to Japan.  
Grant smiled at Elders Brown and Harris were paired together and gave them a thumbs up when they walked over to them both. Young patted them on the back and leaned slightly into Grant, who kept his arm around him. Soon Price’s name was called. Grant watched, interested who would be paired with him and feeling a tiny bit jealous it wasn’t going to be him.  
“Your brother will be… Elder Cunningham!”  
“That’s! That’s me!” Shouted the small round boy and he pushed between Harris and Young, running to Price and hugging him.  
Grant quickly steadied Young and flashed a glare at Cunningham before checking Young was ok.  
“I’m fine.” Young whispered to Grant and gave him a soft smiled.  
Grant smiled back and put an arm back around his shoulders and put his other hand on his arm.  
“And your mission location is… Uganda!”  
Grant’s smile slowly faded, along with the others. No one wanted to be sent there, especially for two years. He glanced at Price and noticed that he was not happy.  
“Alright Elders, alright! Go home and pack your things! Tomorrow, your mission begins!”   
The Elders all cheered and started to leave. Grant smiled and walked out with Young.   
“So, hello there brother.” Young said and smiled down at him.  
“Hello.” Grant said back and chuckled.  
“Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!” Young said and laughed, clapping his hands together.  
Grant laughed and nodded, agreeing with him.  
“I can’t wait!” He said and looked up at him, noticing how his eyes glistened when he was excited.  
“Neither can I! Best get an early night tonight and I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport!” Young said and hugged him tight. Grant blushed and hugged back, enjoying being close to him. He couldn’t wait for the next day.


	2. Two

Early next morning, Grant woke up and drove to the airport with his parents. The butterflies had returned as the airport came into sight. He knew he was going to miss his parents deeply but he was also excited to be seeing Young again. His parents parked outside and got out. Grant followed and grabbed his bag out the back and took a deep breath, walking inside with his parents.  
“Now, where do we have to go?” His father asked and looked up at the board.  
“There dear.” His mother answered and pointed to his flight.  
Grant nodded and started to walk to his gate, glancing round and chewing on his bottom lip.  
“Elder Grant!” He heard a familiar voice shout and looked towards the sound.  
Elder Young was stood with his parents and who Grant assumed was his younger brother. Young was waving wildly at them and grinning wide.  
Grant grinned and waved back, quickly walking over to them.   
“Hey!” He said and hugged Young tightly, smiling wide.  
“How are you feeling?” Young asked him, moving back but keeping his hands on his shoulders.  
“Nervous but excited.” Grant told him and chuckled, as Young nodded.  
“Same.” Young said and smiled.  
“How come they get to go to Norway and I have to stay here?” Young’s brother whined and pouted up at the other boys.  
“Because they are nineteen and about to go on their mission. You will get to do this too when you’re older.” Young’s mum told him and smiled at the two boys, putting a hand on the small boy’s shoulder.  
Grant smiled at them and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father looking at him.  
“Now remember son, this is a very important time in a young Mormon’s life. You are about to become a man and I know you will make your family proud.”   
Grant nodded and stood with his chest pushed out.   
“That’s my boy.” His father said and smiled as Grant’s mother hugged him tight.  
“We best be off.” His mother said and kissed his cheek.   
“Goodbye and good luck to both of you.”  
Young smiled at them.  
“Thank you.” He said and looked over at Grant.  
Grant smiled back at him and quickly hugged his parents before they left.  
“We should go too.” Young’s mother said and took his bother by the hand.  
“Goodbye boys.” His father said and walked away with his mother and brother.  
“They seem nice.” Young said once they had left and sat down.  
“Yeah. Although they can be kind of annoying, but that’s just normal for parents.” He said and chuckled, sitting next to him.  
Young laughed and nodded.  
“Very true.”   
“Your brother seems nice.”   
“He’s ok. Loving the fact that all the attention is going to be on him for a while.” Young told him and chuckled, leaning back and put his hands behind his head.  
Grant chuckled and nodded, watching him.  
“I know the feeling, although my sister is actually returning this year.”  
Young looked at him and raised an eyebrow.   
“Where did she go?” He asked.  
“England.” Grant told him and smiled softly.   
He missed his sister but knew it gave him something to look forward to when he returned.  
Young nodded and smiled.   
“Very nice.” He said softly and closed his eyes.  
Grant took advantage of this and took a closer look at the young man next to him. His hair was pristine and his shirt was extremely smart. The corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and he was extremely attractive.   
Young opened one eye and looked at him.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked and opened his other eye, sitting up.  
Grant blushed and looked down.   
“Nothing! You’re perfect. I mean you look perfect. I mean…” Grant stammered.  
Young laughed and patted his back.   
“Thanks.” He said and gave him a small smirk.   
“Although I already knew that.” He added and did his best model pose.  
Grant chuckled and nudged him.  
“You’re not that great.” He said and smirked back at him.  
Young pouted at him and acted hurt.  
“And I thought you loved me.” He said, causing Grant to blush.  
Grant looked at him and sighed with relief when their flight was called.   
“Let’s go.” He said and shot up, grabbing his bag.  
Young looked up at him, confused and stood up, grabbing his own bag.  
“After you.” He said and smiled softly.  
Grant smiled back and walked to their plane, excited to take the next step.


	3. Three

The flight was mostly uneventful, with the only highlight being when Young fell asleep with his head on Grant’s shoulder and hugging his arm, causing the young man to spend most of the flight blushing till he fell asleep with his head on Young’s.  
When the two boys woke up they were about to land. They quickly got off and grabbed their bags before getting a taxi to where they would be calling home for the next two years. Grant spent most of the journey there with his face pressed up against the window, trying to take everything in. Young watched him and chuckled, enjoying seeing him so excited.  
Once the taxi pulled up outside the mission house Young paid the driver as Grant got out and grabbed their bags from the boot, shivering slightly in the cold. He hadn’t been expecting so much snow. Young walked over to him and smiled, taking his bag.   
“Here we are.” He said and grinned.   
Grant grinned back and nodded.  
“Let’s go.” He said back and walked to the door with Young and knocked.  
The door was quickly opened by a very tall man with jet black hair and a wide grin.  
“You must be the new arrivals! Come in, come in! Before you catch your death in the cold!” The young man said and ushered them both in.  
“I’m Elder Johnson, the district leader!” He told them and shook their hands.   
He had an extremely tight grip and large arms. He clearly worked out.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Elder Young and this is Elder Grant.” Young said and took a step closer to Grant.  
Grant noticed and glanced at him.  
“I’m Elder Mitchell. From Ganado, Arizona” A small boy with glasses said as he walked forward and shook their hands.  
Another man with a mop of bright orange hair and freckles jumped forward and grabbed their hands.  
“And I’m Elder Day, from Jackson, Wyoming!” He said as he bounced on the spot, clearly excited to be meeting new people.  
“And this is Elder Snow, Francis and Turner.” Johnson told them and pointed at a pale blonde, a round brunet and a plain looking boy with sandy blonde hair.   
Young chuckled and looked at the blonde boy.  
“Snow is a fitting name for here.” He said and smiled.  
Snow nodded and smiled softly.  
“I know. Everyone likes to point it out.” He told them and chuckled.  
Young blushed slightly and nodded, causing Grant to chuckle softly.  
“I’ll show you to your room. You must be exhausted after the flight.” Johnson said and smiled wide at them.  
“I think we’re ok of the sleep side. We slept on the plane.” Young told him and laughed.  
Johnson laughed and nodded.   
“Sounded like a good idea. Although you may regret that now. Well I’m sure you still want to unpack and get to know your room.” He told them both and somehow managed to grin wider.  
Both boys chuckled and nodded, following him to their room.   
“This is mine and Elder Day’s room, this is Elder Snow and Turner’s and this is you.” He told them and stopped outside a plain wooden door.   
He opened the door and showed them in. Inside was a simple but warm looking room. It had two single beds with a small bedside table separating them and a medium wardrobe.   
“Sorry, it’s not very fancy but it’s lovely and warm. Now, just some simple rules. Lights out at 10 and we all wake up at 6:30. Although we broke the lights out rule just for you tonight. Now, I’ll leave you to get unpacked and try and get to sleep.” He told them and waved, before leaving, shutting the door behind him.  
“Well, he was happy.” Young said and laughed, putting his bag on the bed on the right.  
“Not as happy as Elder Day. I never knew there was such a thing as a human puppy.” Grant said and laughed, putting his bag on the other bed.  
Young laughed more and nodded.   
“Very true. Although they all seem pretty nice.”   
Grant nodded and opened his bag, taking out some shirts and walked to the wardrobe to hang them up.   
“We can try to get to know them tomorrow at breakfast.” Grant said and looked at the clock.   
“I can’t believe it is so late, it’s only 7 at home.” He said as he looked at his watch and sighed.  
Young looked and nodded.   
“This is going to take some getting use to.” Young said as he hung up some trousers and smiled.  
Grant chuckled and nodded walking back to him bag and getting out a photo. He smiled to himself and put in on the table next to his bed.  
“What’s that?” Young asked and looked at the photo.  
“Oh uh it’s… a photo.” Grant said and bit his lip, slightly embarrassed.  
Young looked and raised an eyebrow. The photo was a signed photo of Elder Price.  
“Why?” He asked and looked at Grant.  
Grant glanced up at him and thought he saw a look of jealousy on his face.  
“Motivation to be the best Mormon I can be.” He told him and looked him in the eyes.  
Young chuckled and looked at him.   
“You don’t need a photo. You are already pretty great.” He told him and smiled.  
Grant blushed and smiled back at him.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. Now, we really should try and get some sleep. Another early morning tomorrow.” Young said as he took off his tie and undid his shirt.  
Grant chuckled and nodded, taking off his tie and shirt. He glanced over at Young as he took of his shoes and trousers. He felt his cheek burn and quickly looked down, undoing his own belt and taking off his shoes, not noticing Young look at him and smiling at his blush. Once both men were undressed they both got into bed.   
“Good night Grant.” Young said softly and smiled.  
“Good night.” Grant said back and smiled, closing his eyes.  
Young turned off the light and closed his own eyes. Grant led in the dark and listened to Young’s breathing as it shallowed. He smiled to himself and quickly fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this so far.   
> Will be updating every Wednesday so please bookmark to keep up to date.


	4. Four

Grant and Young woke up early the next morning to loud banging on their door.  
“Wakey wakey Elders!” Came Johnson’s voice as he opened the door.   
“Time to wake up! Breakfast is served at 7 and we have a meeting at 8.” He told them and grinned.  
Grant sat up and yawned.   
“Ok. We’ll be there.” He said and looked over at Young, who had hidden his head under his pillow.  
Johnson laughed and nodded.   
“Good or I’ll have to send Day up.” He said and smirked, before walking out.  
Grant chuckled and got out of bed.   
“Hey, get up.” He said as he shook Young.  
“Nooooo.” He whined and tried to bat away his hand.  
Grant smirked and pulled off his covers.   
“Now.”  
Young moaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.   
“You are mean.”   
“I’m better than Day. Who knows how he would wake you up.” Grant told him and chuckled, walking to the wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and trousers.   
He walked back to his bed and led the trousers down before putting on his shirt. He felt eyes on him and looked over at Young who was watching him.  
“What?” He asked and raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing.” Young said quickly and looked down.  
Grant could have sworn he saw a light blush on his cheeks. He chuckled and started to put on his trousers, as Young finally got up and grabbed his clothes. Once dressed, Grant watched Young and hummed softly to himself.  
“Ready!” Young finally announced and grinned at him.  
“Good. And we have five minutes before we have to be there for breakfast.” Grant said after checking the clock.  
“Good. Let’s go then.”   
Both young men smiled and left their room and walked to the main room. Once they walked in there was a chorus of voices saying morning.  
“Finally! Come, sit down and join us. There is a space between Elders Turner and Francis. We created a traditional Norwegian breakfast for your first day in Norway!” Johnson told them as they both sat down.  
“It’s laks og eggerøre, which is basically scrabbled egg and smoked salmon.” Johnson explained and grinned at them.  
Young and Grant nodded and grabbed some food. As they started eating they listened to the others as they told them more about themselves.  
“I’m the first in my family to go on a mission,” Francis told them, “My family converted to the church after a young man came to our door and really convinced them. Although my family were worried about me going away on my own for so long but I’m enjoying it. I feel more independent.” Once he finished he grabbed a second helping and grinned at them.  
“That is one plus to the mission.” Young said and chuckled.  
Grant nodded and smiled, turning to Turner.  
“What about you?”  
“We’ve always been Mormons. Since the religion was first set up.” He told them and had a small smirk on his lips.  
“Wow.” Grant said and looked at him, impressed.  
Once everyone had finished, Snow and Johnson cleaned up as the others moved over to the sofas by the fire. Grant sat down next to Young whilst Snow sat the other side once he has finished the cleaning up.  
“Ok guys, now everyone is awake and fed we can begin our meeting.” Johnson said as he stood in front of them all.   
“I think everyone knows what they are doing today, except the newbies here.” He said and winked over at Young and Grant, chuckling.   
“So, you two will be taking the northern district.” He told them.  
“Ok.” They both said back together.   
“Great! So, let’s go and get some baptisms!” Johnson shouted and pumped his fist.  
The other Elders laughed and stood up. Young and Grant walked out together and smiled, starting their first day as missionaries.


	5. Five

After a long day out, Grant and Young returned back to the mission house, shaking.  
“We need to get better coats.” Young said as he walked to the fire and warmed his hands.  
Both boys had underestimated how cold it would be.  
“First thing tomorrow,” Grant said and grabbed a blanket before walking over to Young, who had now sat on the sofa.  
“Room for one more?” Grant asked.  
Young chuckled and nodded, making some space for him. Grant sat next to him and wrapped the blanket around them both.  
“We should share body heat to get warmer.” Young said as he put an arm around him.  
Grant smiled and nodded, moving closer to him and resting he head on his shoulder.  
“Welcome back Elders! We suspected you’d be cold so we made you these.” Johnson said as he walked in carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.  
He looked at the two men cuddled up together and stopped a second before smiling.  
“Good idea. Body heat is the best way to get warm again.” He told them and handed them their drinks.   
“Thanks.” Young said as he took in, holding it tightly and making the most of the heat.  
“Thank you.” Grant said and smiled, taking a sip.  
“This is delicious!” He exclaimed and looked up at Johnson, who laughed.  
“Thank you. It’s a secret family recipe.” He told him and winked.  
Grant chuckled then glanced at Young, when he felt him tighten his arm around him.  
“Well, I’ll leave you guys to get warm.” Johnson said and smiled as he walked back to the kitchen.  
“He is really nice.” Grant said and looked at Young, wanted to see his reaction.  
“Yeah.” He said and looked down at his drink.  
“Are you ok?” Grant asked and raised an eyebrow, slightly worried.  
“Just cold.” Young replied and smiled down at him, causing Grant to smile back.  
Young’s smile could always cause Grant to smile, no matter what mood he was in.   
He smiled and cuddled up to the taller man’s side and closed his eyes, enjoying his warmth. Suddenly the door opened and Elders Mitchell and Francis walked in.  
“Guess who just got three baptisms!” Francis shouted as Mitchell chuckled and grinned at them all.  
“That’s great news!” Johnson said, poking his head out of the kitchen and giving them one of his signature grins.  
Day ran out of the kitchen and hugged Mitchell and Francis.  
“I knew you could do it!” He said and grinned wide at them, and ruffling the boys’ hair  
“Thanks.” Mitchell said and chuckled, pushing his hand away.  
Day laughed and looked over at Young and Grant.  
“You two must be good luck charms!” He shouted and laughed.  
The other Elders laughed and looked at them both, causing both young men to blush.  
“Hey, this is all on Mitchell and Francis. They did all the hard work.” Young said and chuckled.  
Grant smiled and nodded, sitting up slightly.  
“Is everyone back?” Mitchel asked and looked round.  
“Nope. Still waiting on Elders Snow and Turner.” Johnson said and leaned on the door frame to the kitchen.  
Just as the words were out of his mouth the last two Elders walked in.  
They stopped in the door and looked at all the faces now staring at them.  
“What’s going on?” Snow asked and raised an eyebrow, as he shut the door behind them.  
“We were all waiting on you guys to get back,” Johnson told him and chuckled.  
“Plus, Mitchell and Francis got three baptisms!” Day added and grinned.  
Turner looked at the two Elders and grinned.  
“Great news!” He said and clapped Mitchell on the back, causing his glasses to fall down slightly.  
“Sorry mate.” Turner said with a laugh and pushed them back up for him.  
“It’s ok.” Mitchell said and smiled, adjusting his glasses again.  
“Well, this all calls for a celebratory meal!” Johnson said and gave them all his winning grin as he vanished back in the kitchen, followed by Day.


	6. Six

Turner chuckled after they left and shook his head before looking over at Grant and Young, who were still cuddling on the sofa.   
“Room for one more?” He asked before draping himself over their legs.  
The two Elders laughed, as Grant poked Turner’s stomach causing him to squeak. The others Elders in the room laughed at them when Snow smirked at them.  
“Hey, that is my mission companion.” He said and sat down on Turner and wiggled his head and torso between Grant and Young. Turner started whining and wiggling under Snow, as Francis and Mitchell ran over to join them. All the young men laughed harder as Snow squealed he almost fell off and quickly grabbed onto Young.  
“What is going on in here?” Johnson asked as his and Day’s head appeared from out the kitchen.  
“Help!” Turner shouted from under Snow, causing Francis coving Snow’s mouth from his seat next to Young, leaning over. Day started to laughed and looked up at Johnson.   
“Can I join in?”  
Johnson looked at them all and smirked, nodding.   
“Go mad.”  
Day grinned and ran over, jumping on all their laps, causing all the men to shout out. Turner managed to wiggle out from under them all and sat on the floor, with his arms crossed and pouting.   
“Aww. He’s sad.” Mitchell said with a smirk and ruffled his hair with his foot. Turner rolled his eyes and pouted more, nodding. Day rolled on his stomach and kicked his legs.  
“What can we do to make it better?” He asked and poked Turner’s cheek.  
“Nothing.” Turner replied in a dramatic way and led down on the floor. Snow chuckled and got up from under Day, causing him to roll onto the floor. Snow smirked and led next to Turner.   
“That work?” He asked.  
Turner chuckled and nodded.   
“Yep.”   
The other Elders chuckled, including Day who had stood up.   
“Happy to help.” He said with a bow and grinned.  
“Now everyone is happy, dinner is ready.” Johnson informed them.  
All the Elders stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
“Do you always cook?” Young asked Johnson as he sat down next to Grant.   
“Yep.” He said and smiled. Young raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
“You don’t get a day off?” He asked.  
“Nope. Why?” Johnson asked and back at him.  
“Well, I could cook one day if you need some time away from the kitchen.” Young told him and smiled slightly, causing Grant to look at him with one eyebrow raised.  
“You cook?” Grant asked. Young chuckle and nodded.  
“Yeah. I use to do it a lot at home. I really enjoyed it.” Young told him and chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks.  
“Well ok then. You can cook tomorrow.” Johnson told him and grinned wide. Young smiled back and nodded.   
“Ok.”   
All the Elders started to eat and broke out into small conversations with each other. As Grant ate he glanced over at Young, wondering what other things he didn’t know about him. Young, feeling eyes on him, looked over at Grant and smiled.  
“What’s up?” He asked and chuckled as Grant went red from being spotted.  
“Just wondering what other secrets you have.” He said and chuckled lightly. Young laughed and smirked at him.  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He told him and winked. Grant laughed and shook his head.  
Once all the Elders finished eating, Johnson and Snow took the plates and went to clean up.  
“Why don’t you help clean up with Johnson?” Grant asked Day.  
“I’d probably accidentally drop something and break it.” He told him and looked down at the ground.  
“Plus, Snow is a major neat freak.” Turner added and chuckled.  
“I heard that!” Came Snow’s voice from the kitchen, causing everyone to start laughing. Grant and Young stood up and walked to the sofa.   
“Best put this away.” Young said and he picked up the blanket they had been using earlier.  
“Yeah. And clean these.” Grant added as he picked up their mugs from earlier. Both young men walked to put the blanket away then walked to the kitchen. They quickly cleaned the mugs with Young cleaning and Grant drying before walking to their room. After the long day, they both just wanted to lay down in bed.


	7. Seven

Young started to take off his shirt when he looked over at Grant who was staring out of the window.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked over to him. He stood next to him and looked out the window. Grant looked up at him and signed.  
“I haven’t seen any. I thought we would have by now.” He said softy and rested his chin on his hands, his nose pressed up against the glass.  
“What?” Young asked and looked down at the smaller man.  
“Gnomes and trolls.” He told him and signed again.  
“What?” Young asked again and looked at him surprised.  
“Gnomes and trolls.” He said and looked up at him.  
“Gnomes and trolls…”  
“Yeah.”  
“You do know they aren’t real?” Young asked softly and bit his lip lightly.  
“What?” Grant asked quietly.  
“They aren’t real.” He told him again.  
“Oh…” Grant said and looked down. He walked away from the window and started to silently get undressed.  
“Grant?” Young said softly and walked over to him. Grant ignored him and climbed into bed, turning from him. Young watched and bit his lip. He hated seeing him like this and never wanted to see him like this again. With a small sigh, he finished getting undressed and climbed into his bed, falling in a light sleep.  
The next morning Johnson knocked to wake them up. Young was already awake after having a restless sleep. Grant woke up and looked over at Young.  
“That’s a first.” He said with a chuckle as he sat up. Young chuckled lightly and nodded, getting out of bed. Grant watched him before getting up himself. They quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. They quickly ate and listened to the morning meeting before leaving.   
“Ok. First thing we get better coats.” Young said and smiled. Grant chuckled and nodded before the two started walking towards the local shop. They walked in and looked round.   
“This looks good.” Grant said holding up a very warm looking coat. Young nodded and grabbed one for himself. He looked round when something caught his eye.   
“Uh, I’ll go pay for this. You can wait here.” He said and took the coat Grant was holding before walked away. Grant watched him leave then looked over at some postcards. He slowly spun the stand when Young walked back.   
“Ready?” Grant asked and grinned.  
“Yep.” He said and pulled out a coat for Grant. He put it on and noticed there was something else in the bag.  
“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the bag.  
“Something for later.” Young said and moved the bag behind his back.   
“Oh.” Grant said and raised an eyebrow at him. Young chuckled and put on his coat.   
“Now let’s go.”   
Grant nodded and put on his coat before they both left. The rest of the day was uneventful and it was soon time to go back to the mission house. Once they got back Young took both their coats and quickly ran to their room to put them and the bag away. Grant looked round and noticed the house was very quiet. When Young returned, he smiled at him and they both walked to the kitchen.  
“We must be the only ones back.” Grant said as he found a seat on the counter.   
Young nodded and put on an apron.   
“Good. Less distractions.” He said as he looked through the fridge. Grant chuckled and nodded, swinging his legs watching him. Young took out some ingredients and started to cook. Grant watched and hummed softly.  
“So, are you any good at cooking?” He asked and smirked softly.  
“I like to think so. Here taste this.” Young said and gave him a spoonful of what was cooking. Grant tasted it and looked at him, surprised.  
“This is delicious!” He exclaimed and grinned. Young laughed and nodded.  
“Thank you.” He said and went back to cooking. Grant chuckled and heard the door open.  
“Something smells great!” They heard the voice of Mitchell from the door. Soon both Mitchell’s and Francis’s faces appeared at the door.   
“Hello Elders.” Grant said and laughed. Both Elders waved at him and looked at Young.   
“Uh… Is Elder Johnson in?” Francis asked sheepishly and looked round. Young chuckled and shook his head.   
“Good! I’ve never known the place to smell so good before meal!” Francis said and grinned at them. Grant and Young laughed as Mitchell nodded in agreement.  
“Well, thank you very much but it’s not ready yet.” Young told them and gave them look to tell them to leave. Both saw and left, leaving Grant laughing to himself.   
“They are excited.” He said to Young and laughed more. Young joined in laughing and nodded, continuing to cook. Shortly they heard the door open again and four sets of feet walk in.  
“Good time. I’m nearly finished.” Young said and smiled at Grant. He smiled back and jumped off the counter. Suddenly Johnson appeared at the door.  
“This all smells great.” He said and smiled at them.   
“Thanks and it’s also finished.” Young told him and smiled back.  
“Great! I’ll get the Elders sat down.” He told them and left.  
“Need a hand?” Grant asked and looked at him. Young nodded and smiled. They both started serving the food to the others as they watched closely.  
“This looks so good.” Snow said and smiled up at Young.  
“I can’t wait!” Day said and bounced slightly in his seat. Once everyone was served, Grant and Young sat down.  
“Dig in.” Young said and smiled as everyone started to eat.  
“This is amazing!” Turner exclaimed and grinned at Young. As the others started to agree a blush crept onto Young’s cheeks.  
“Thank you.” He said softly and smiled. Grant chuckled and nudged him lightly in the side.  
“Look at me being paired with a professional chef.” He said and smirked at him, making Young blush more.  
“I wouldn’t say professional…” He said lightly.  
“You could be!” Snow told him and grinned. Young looked at him plate, willing the blush away as Johnson stood up.   
“You slaved in the kitchen so we’ll clean up.” He told them as he and Snow cleaned up. The other Elders stood up and walked over to Young, congratulating him on his cooking. Young laughed it off and both him and Grant went to their room to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update.   
> Really sorry for being so late but had a lot happening. Will aim for an update on Wednesday but no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the room Grant walked to his bed and sat down, looking up at Young as he followed behind.  
“Yeah, you best rest. You did so much work in the kitchen, you deserve a rest.” Young said with a small smirk as he sat down on his own bed.  
“How rude. And to think I was about to complement you on your cooking. Although maybe the other elders already have that covered.” Grant shot back and smirked as a blush covered Young’s face. Grant started to laugh when a pillow hit him in the face, causing him to fall back and Young to laugh hard. Grant started to join in laughing and sat up.  
“I will get you back for that.” He said back when he noticed the bag from earlier.  
“So, you going to show me when you got now?” He asked and looked up at Young. He nodded and bit his lip lightly.  
“Close your eyes.”  
Grant nodded and did what he was told. He heard the rustling of the bag then felt a slight weight in his lap.  
“Ok. Open then.”  
Grant opened his eyes and gasped. Sat on his lap was a small troll plush.  
“I felt bad after last night so when I saw him I thought you would like him…” Young said softly and looked down, still chewing on his lip.  
Grant looked up at him and grinned.  
“I love it!” He said and jumped up, hugging the other man tight. Young blushed hard and smiled, hugging the smaller man back.  
“You really didn’t have to do this…”  
Young just chuckled and smiled at him, not removing his arms from around him.  
“I wanted to.” He told him.  
Grant blushed more and smiled at him. His eyes slowly drifted down to Young’s lips. He pulled his eyes away and blushed harder, moving away from the other man. Young looked confused but didn’t stop him.  
“We should go to sleep.” He said softly.  
Young nodded and got up. He looked at him one more time before walking to his own bed. He got changed and led down. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
Grant watched him before getting changed himself. He led down and hugged the troll close to his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. His dreams were full of Young and him saving him from a troll attack.  
Grant woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed. He looked over to Young who was still asleep. He smiled softly and giggled when the other man snored loudly.  
“I don’t wanna…” Young whined in his sleep.  
Grant walked over and nudged his shoulder. Young woke up and looked at him.  
“Already?”  
Grant smiled and nodded.  
“Yep.”  
Young signed and got up. He quickly got dressed and smiled.  
“Ready.”  
“Good.”  
Together the young men walked out the room and to the usual morning meeting. It passed quickly, and they were free to go.  
“Today is a day off. We can do whatever we want.” Young said and grinned over at Grant.  
Grant chuckled and nodded.  
“Seeing as it’s snowing how about we go play in the snow?”  
Young laughed and nodded. They quickly went up to their room, grabbed their coats then ran outside. They walked around for a while before they came to a small park that appeared to be empty. Young walked in and cleared off a swing before sitting down. Grant did the same to the one next to him and sat down. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the snow. After a while Grant turned to Young.  
“It’s so nice here.” He said quietly.  
Young nodded and looked over at him.  
“Yeah. Even nicer with you here.” He said and blushed lightly.  
Grant blushed back and bit his lip, smiling softly.  
“Uhh, can I ask you something?” He asked and looked down at his feet.  
“Sure. What’s up?”  
“Uhhh… Well, um…”  
Grant couldn’t form the words. He looked up at Young and took a deep breath. Young watched him and tilted his head slightly. Grant glanced at his lips and decided to go for it. He quickly placed his lips on his. Young gasped but didn’t pull back. Grant moved away and stared at the floor, blushing a violent shade of red.  
“I’m so sorry!”  
Young smiled and took Grant’s hand in his.  
“It’s ok.”  
Grant looked up at him and saw his smile.  
“But God said…”  
“We should be happy. And that made us both happy.”  
Grant looked at him in surprise.  
“It did?”  
“Yeah.” Young said softly and kissed his cheek.  
Both young men blushed and kept holding hands.  
“What will the others think?” Grant suddenly thought aloud.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Should we tell them?”  
“No.” Young said softly and looked down at his feet. He knew being gay wasn’t supported in this religion and was worried how the others would react. The two men sat in silence again.  
“We should go back.” Young said and stood up, not letting go of Grant’s hand.  
Grant nodded and stood up with him. They made their way back, the kiss still running through Grant’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears.  
> I'm so sorry it took so long but Uni and a lack of motivation really got in the way. Hope to get back to a more regular updating schedule.


End file.
